Travel
Travel is the 20th Wiggles 1999 episode. Synposis The Wiggles and Dorothy use the Magical Wiggle Way to travel after the Big Red Car gets to packed up to ride in. Plot The Wiggles have over-packed the Big Red Car for their trip to the beach. Murray brings his guitar just in case. Anthony brings his food and his comic book, just in case they get stuck in traffic, he'll have something to be entertained with. *Song 1: Big Red Car Wags is dancing in front of Captain Feathersword. Captain remarks on how there are many different kinds of dogs, and tries to identify Wags to try and figure out his doggy breed. Lap dog? No, too big. Aha, how about a working dog? Captain tells Wags he is a working dog and therefore he should pull the Captain, who is sitting on a wagon. Wags agrees and yanks Captain Feathersword right off the wagon. Captain says "No no no, pull the wagon!" Wags proceeds to pull the wagon away. Captain Feathersword gets upset and chases Wags. Dorothy arrives at the Wigglehouse with her stuff as well. Now the car is full of all sorts of objects. Anthony and Murray ask if they're ready to go, but Greg is upset that there's no room for anyone to get in. It'll take all day to unpack the car, that they might as well walk or something. But first they need to find Jeff. Where's Jeff? They shout out for Jeff, but barely hear him. He's actually buried underneath some of the stuff in the car. Jeff falls back to sleep. Dorothy is sad; she really wanted to travel. The Wiggles come up with different ideas for traveling and imitate the motions with Dorothy. Then they decide since they can't travel with the car, they might as well try the Magical Wiggle Way. Jeff wakes up and quickly stumbles his way out. The Magical Wiggle Way involves all sorts of transportation, including fire engine, boat, billy cart, train, airplane and a hot air balloon that they bail out of and somehow safely land on the beach without parachutes. *Song 2: Look Both Ways The Wiggles talk about how in the old days, people had to travel by walking. Flash back to Wiggle Cavemen days when the Wiggles were about to leave a cave but needed some motivation to move forward. Murray works a deal with Wags, and Wags scares off the other Wiggles so they get running to their destination. *Song 3: Wiggly Medley (Wiggly Concert) }} Trivia * Henry and the Wagettes cameo at the end of the episode. Gallery File:Travel3.jpg|Greg coming out of Wigglehouse File:Travel4.jpg|Greg showing first-aid kit File:GreginTravel.jpg|Greg File:Travel6.jpg File:Travel7.jpg File:Travel8.jpg File:Travel9.jpg File:Travel10.jpg File:Travel11.jpg File:Travel12.jpg File:Travel13.jpg File:MurrayinTravel.jpg|Murray File:GregandMurrayinTravel.jpg|Greg and Murray File:Travel16.jpg StarryAcousticGuitarCase.jpg|Murray and his guitar case File:Travel17.jpg File:Travel18.jpg File:Travel19.jpg File:Travel20.jpg File:GregandAnthonyinTravel.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Travel22.jpg File:Travel23.jpg File:TheAwakeWigglesinTravel.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:Travel25.jpg File:Travel26.jpg File:Travel27.jpg File:Travel28.jpg File:Travel29.jpg File:Travel30.jpg File:Travel31.jpg File:Travel32.jpg File:Travel33.jpg File:Travel34.jpg File:Travel35.jpg File:Travel36.jpg File:Travel37.jpg File:Travel38.jpg File:Travel39.jpg File:Travel40.jpg File:Travel41.jpg File:Travel42.jpg File:Travel43.jpg File:Travel44.jpg File:Travel45.jpg MurrayReadingTheAdventuresofPickleman.jpg|''"Hey, look at this."'' BigRedCar-Travel.jpg|Murray showing the "Big Red Car" music video on page of Pickleman comic BigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|Song title BigRedCar-1999.jpg|"Big Red Car" WagsinTravel.jpg|Wags Wagon.jpg|Captain Feathersword pulling wagon CaptainFeatherswordinTravel.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTravel.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword File:Travel47.jpg File:DorothyinTravel.jpg|Dorothy File:Travel.jpg File:Travel49.jpg File:Travel50.jpg File:Travel51.jpg File:Travel52.jpg File:Travel53.jpg File:Travel54.jpg File:Travel55.jpg File:Travel56.jpg File:DorothyandAnthonyinTravel.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:Travel58.jpg File:Travel59.jpg File:AnthonyinTravel.jpg File:Travel60.jpg File:Travel61.jpg File:Travel62.jpg File:Travel63.jpg File:Travel64.jpg File:Travel65.jpg File:Travel66.jpg File:Travel67.jpg File:Travel68.jpg File:AnthonyinTravel.jpg|Anthony File:Travel70.jpg File:Travel71.jpg File:Travel72.jpg File:Travel73.jpg File:Travel74.jpg File:Travel75.jpg File:Travel76.jpg|''"Maybe he's still inside Wigglehouse."'' File:FlorainTravel.jpg|''"No he isn't. He came outside ages ago."'' File:Travel78.jpg File:Travel79.jpg File:Travel80.jpg File:Travel81.jpg File:Travel82.jpg File:Travel83.jpg File:Travel84.jpg File:Travel85.jpg File:Travel86.jpg File:Travel87.jpg File:MurrayandJeffinTravel.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:Travel89.jpg File:Travel90.jpg File:Travel91.jpg File:Travel92.jpg File:Travel93.jpg File:Travel94.jpg File:Travel95.jpg File:Travel96.jpg File:Travel97.jpg File:Travel98.jpg File:Travel99.jpg File:Travel100.jpg File:Travel101.jpg AnthonyandMurrayinTravel.jpg|Anthony and Murray DorothyandGreginTravel.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:Travel102.jpg MurrayandDorothyinTravel.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:Dorothy,GregandFloraDoor.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Flora File:Travel103.jpg File:Travel104.jpg File:Travel105.jpg File:Travel106.jpg|''"Are we there yet?"'' File:Travel107.jpg|''"Go back to sleep, Jeff."'' File:Travel108.jpg File:Travel109.jpg File:Travel110.jpg File:Travel111.jpg File:Travel112.jpg File:Travel113.jpg File:Travel114.jpg File:Travel115.jpg File:Travel116.jpg File:Travel117.jpg File:TheAwakeWigglesandDorothyWakingJeffUp.jpg|"WAKE UP, JEFF!" File:Travel119.jpg File:Travel120.jpg File:Travel121.jpg File:JeffinTravel.jpg|Jeff File:TheBigRedCarinTravel.jpg|The Big Red Car File:Travel123.jpg File:TheWigglesandDorothyinTravel.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWigglesandDorothyinFireEngine.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in fire engine File:Travel126.jpg File:TheWigglesandDorothyonBoat.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on a boat File:Travel128.jpg File:TheWigglesandDorothyonBillyCart.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in billy cart File:Travel130.jpg File:TheWigglesandDorothyonTrain.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in train File:Travel132.jpg File:TheWigglesandDorothyonPlane.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in airplane File:Travel134.jpg File:TheWigglesandDorothyinHotAirBalloon.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in hot-air balloon File:Travel136.jpg File:Travel137.jpg File:Travel138.jpg File:Travel139.jpg File:TheWigglesinTravel.jpg|The Wiggles talking about walking File:CavemanMurrayinTravel.jpg|Caveman Murray File:CavemanAnthonyinTravel.jpg|Caveman Anthony File:CavemenGregandAnthonyinTravel.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Anthony File:TheAwakeCavemenWigglesinTravel.jpg|The Awake Cavemen Wiggles File:Travel141.jpg File:Travel142.jpg File:TheCavemenWigglesinTravel.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles File:CavemenAnthonyandMurrayinTravel.jpg|Cavemen Anthony and Murray File:TheNonrealisticCavemenWigglesinTravel.jpg|The Non-realistic Cavemen Wiggles File:Travel144.jpg File:Travel145.jpg|Cavedog Wags sleeping File:CavedogWagsandCavemanMurray.jpg|Cavedog Wags and Caveman Murray File:CavemanWagstheDog.jpg|Cavedog Wags File:Travel147.jpg File:Travel148.jpg File:Travel149.jpg File:Travel150.jpg File:TheCavemenWigglesandCavedogWags.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles and Cavedog Wags TheAwakeCavemenWigglesandCavedogWags.jpg|The Awake Cavemen Wiggles and Cavedog Wags TheOtherCavemenWigglesandCavedogWags.jpg|The Other Cavemen Wiggles and Cavedog Wags File:Travel152.jpg File:Travel153.jpg File:Travel154.jpg File:Travel155.jpg File:Travel156.jpg File:Travel157.jpg File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinTravel.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:Travel158.jpg File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinTravel.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:Travel160.jpg File:Travel161.jpg File:CaptainandGreginTravel.jpg|Captain and Greg File:Travel162.jpg File:Travel163.jpg File:HenryinTravel.jpg|Henry cameoing File:TheWagettesinTravel.jpg|The Wagettes cameoing File:Travel164.jpg File:Travel165.jpg File:TheWigglyGroupinTravel.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:Travel167.jpg File:Travel168.jpg Category:Music Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Episodes that Henry doesn't appear in Category:Galleries